This disclosure relates to an auxiliary power unit (APU), more particularly, to a fuel filter housing configured for use with the APU.
Many aircraft are equipped with an APU to provide electrical, pneumatic and/or hydraulic power for tasks such as environmental control, lighting, powering electronics, main engine starting, etc. The APU may include a gearbox for obtaining the desired rotational speeds for a variety of rotationally driven components. One example gearbox includes a gearbox housing integrated with a fuel filter housing. The fuel filter housing includes a removable filter cartridge. A cap is removed from the fuel filter housing to provide access to the fuel filter cartridge during its replacement.